I bet my life
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: She bet everything on her, her smile, her happiness, her life even. And she knew she could trust her with those, she was her treasure, her love and her everything. No matter what.


I ** _know I took the path that you would never want for me_**

 ** _I know I let you down, didn't I?_**

 ** _So many sleepless nights where you waited up on me_**

 ** _But I'm just a slave unto the night_**

 ** _I bet my life ~ Imagine Dragons_**

She never imagined that she could feel so much hatred about herself nor would she ever thought she could become so dingy. She wouldn't complain though, it was her fault anyways and she didn't care much about the consequences on herself. What scared her the most was that she might have destroyed the life of the most important person in her own life. It was depressing.

Vi had never been more scared in her life. She was now scared of being abandoned, of being left alone. She wouldn't be able to bear rejection from her. But could she blame her? Not really. Had she been more careful when she was younger, nothing of this would have happened and now she would pay the mistakes of her past. She had turned into a monster that had probably ruined a beautiful flower. How could she call herself a human being ?

How was she going to tell Caitlyn? She couldn't even stand the thought of her being torn away from her. But, she had to stop being selfish. She had to find the strength to tell her because she deserved to know and take her precautions. The thought of what was going to follow terrified her but she had to do it. She picked up her phone with trembling hands and started typing Caitlyn's number.

She had been hiding from the world for three days after she had learned the truth. Three torturing days in the dark, trying to comprehend what this new situation meant for her and her relationship with Caitlyn. At first, she didn't want to admit it but she had finally gotten in terms with it. She could no longer see her love, and fearing that she had already infected her pained her even more.

Before she could manage to press the green «call» button, a knock on her front door stopped her from doing so. Who could it be? There were few people that knew exactly where she resided and Caitlyn was certainly one of them. Her heart skipped a beat. Could it be her? She rushed to open the door and almost tripped on the carpet. For one moment, she forgot all her problems and found satisfaction in cursing the damn thing, as if it was responsible for this missfortune.

Still mumbling under her breath, she opened the door but her visitor didn't leave her much time to verify their identity because as soon as the door was opened, they launched themselves straight into Vi's arms.

The characteristic perfume of flowers filled every cell of Vi's body, intoxicating her in such a way, that she stood frozen in her threshold with Caitlyn holding onto her tightly, as if she was due to leave for a trip without return.

Vi felt cold sweat running down her forehead because the moment she was most scared of had finally come. She had to push her away, tell her that she was a danger and ask to leave her alone in her misery. She couldn't bring herself to do it though. Maybe because she was way too selfish or maybe because she loved her way to much to let her go. She wrapped her arms around her as well and buried her head on her shoulder, trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill.

Her soothing voice telling her how worried she had been helped her relax a little bit but not for long. She knew this was the only opportunity she had to protect her from the monster she had become. No, she couldn't take it anymore. So emotionally charged was she, that she broke down in front of her, and knelt down, her hands never leaving her body.

The way she called her «sweetheart» broke her even more. She didn't deserve to be called like that, especially from her. Since she didn't give a response, Caitlyn knelt down in front of her, with her hands still wrapped around her, asking her lovingly what the matter was. She stroke Vi's pink locks with such tenderness, it was as if she was holding a baby.

Vi choked everything out, about her last blood exams and how she had been diagnosed with HIV. Trembling and with a broken heart, she asked Caitlyn to leave. They couldn't continue seeing each other anymore. She was already in great danger of being a carrier herself and Piltover couldn't afford lossing its Sherrif over some stupid-ass romance.

Caitlyn's reaction was far different than Vi had previously anticipated. She sushed her and called her a blithering idiot, for believing that she was actually going to abandon her because of that. It was at this moment that she declared her undying love for her, and no matter the circumstances she could always be there. Vi couldn't say a thing because she was sobbing violently. Partly she was relieved but scared too. She was shaking all over and could only tighten her grip around Caitlyn's smaller body.

Six agonizing months followed. Each day a new torture, and until the results came out, Vi remained distressed, didn't get enough sleep and food, much to Caitlyn's concern. But, once Caitlyn had been declared as clean, all her stress disappeared. She remembers characteristically as she had pulled her in her arms and span around, laughing like two school girls. It was probably one of the happiest days of her life, filled with relief.

In just a couple of months, Vi had grown to be one of the happiest residents in all Piltover. Her treatment over her virus had become and was so far successful, meaning that she could have a normal life, like she used to. But right now, she stood in the middle of the dance floor, spinning around lazily with her wife in her arms, both grinning to each other like idiots. She had worried that the lack of sexual activity between them would lead their relationship to a dead end, but Caitlyn didn't seem to care at all. She had stated clearly that she loved Vi dearly and nothing in Valoran could change that. She couldn't help but adore her smiling face and that adorable crown made of flowers, decorating her head. She pressed her forehead against hers, smiling in utter joy. She loved her so damn much and the feeling was mutual. Caitlyn risked her health, her job, everything. Damn, she loved her so much!

Nothing was capable of tearing them apart, and even though her disorder changed their relationship for ever, they had sticked to one another. She was the demon and she was her guardian angel to her rescue. Always by her side, always there. She bet everything on her, her smile, her happiness, her life even. And she knew she could trust her with those, she was her treasure, her love and her everything. No matter what.

* * *

 ** _My contribution for the World Day Against AIDS even though I'm five days late :P_**


End file.
